Flames Of Desire
by Kalleis
Summary: Roy x Ed. M for later chapters.


These characters do not belong to me, and neither does the anime/manga.

Now that that's over with... Yay more fanfiction!

Ed:Why do you have to write about us?  
>Mustang: Because apparently we're adorable together...<br>Me: Hell yes you guys are!  
>Ed: *sigh*<br>Mustang: Sure, whatever.  
>Me: D: Can't you at least act like you guys are in love with each other? For me~? *gets punched and is bleeding*<br>Ed: NOOOOOOOO!  
>Me: *in a corner* ...fine... I guess I'll have to stick to my fanfiction... D':<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

"Dammit! Why do you have to be so sexy!" Ed yelled out randomly. _"Why do I have to keep having dreams about that bastard! And then… and then he…he…h-he…"_ A look of mortification appeared on his pale skin as he remembered what Mustang had done with him.

"Brother? What's the matter? I heard you yelling." A young teenager walked through the doorway into Ed's room. He had strawberry-blondish-orangish hair and looked similar to the young man grasping the sheets in a cold sweat.

"Yeah… I'm fine Al… I just had a nightmare…" Edward panted and shuddered at the pleasant intrusion he experienced. _"Why the hell did he have to kiss me! For god's sakes! I'm a GUY and so is he! So why! And on top of that… h-he-he…"_

"Brother? Are you thinking about the dream you had? It must have been a nightmare with something good because you're a bright red right now." Alphonse teased his brother and looked at him, amusement showing on his face. Edward looked up at the younger male standing at the edge of his bed. Al was shorter now that he had gotten his original body back (exactly like when it was taken), though still taller than himself. Dammit, he hated that. Everyone he knew was taller than himself, except for one person, but Granny didn't count. He **hated** being called short. He had grown a few inches in the past year, but he was still shorter than average.

He was brought back to reality when Al tapped him on the shoulder. "Daydreaming about it, hmm, brother?" Ed knew Al was just teasing him, but he was bothered by it, mostly about the fact that his brother thought that he was thinking about Colonel Mustang.

"No I'm not daydreaming about that bastard! I was just thinking about how you're STILL taller than me, and you have your body back. It's not fair..."

Al snickered. "You sure? I've seen the way you look at him."

"Sh-shut up!" A faint pink covered his cheeks.

Al started to leave and partially close the door behind him. "Well try and get ready in time we have to meet with the führer today to discuss the recent events."

"Okay okay just let me get dressed Al." He shooed him away with his hand and began rummaging through his clothes drawer for a clean shirt and his leather pants ((sexy~!)). _"Goddammit… today? Really? Why do I have to see him TODAY! I just had that dream…"_ He shuddered thinking about Mustang's tongue on his neck. _"Dammit I gotta stop thinking about him, it'll never work out… We're both guys… Plus he's the führer, so it'd seem like I'm just trying to suck-up to him…"_ Ed sighed and finished getting dressed, as Al entered, telling him that they were going to miss the bus if he took any longer.

The bus ride was a long one, filled with thinking about his dream. He knew he was getting hard thinking about Mustang's lips connecting with his own and their erections rubbing together, so he tried to feel his head with images of breasts and sexy, half-naked women. He had known that he was gay since he was a pre-teen when guys were staring at women's breasts like they were gods and he didn't give a shit. The bus pulled to a stop about a half-mile from headquarters, and Ed sighed, getting out of his seat. _"Here we go…"_

He couldn't wait to see Mustang in all his hotness, but at the same time he really didn't want to face the man from his dreams. When he saw the object of his affections walk by on his way back to his office, Ed nearly swooned.

"Oh hello there, Fullmetal. Alphonse." The führer nodded to both of them. "Right on time."

God. His voice was so sexy Ed wanted to evaporate into the air and disappear to his house and fantasize about the sexy man near him. He couldn't help but blush a little and look down at the floor, trying not to stare too long into those beautiful dark brown eyes. Alphonse noticed his brother's slight awkwardness.

"Well we'll meet you in your office." Ed turned to Mustang.

"I can walk back with you guys." The führer responded.

"Yeah, I suppose we could." Al shot his brother an apologetic look. His eyes said _"I tried"_ and Ed responded with a well-at-least-you-tried look on his face. Ed subconsciously started to go to Mustang's side, but realized what he was doing and moved back on the other no-führer-there-to-make-his-heart-beat-sporadically side.

~Mustang POV~

He didn't understand why Ed didn't walk next to him. He wasn't that intimidating was he? Damn. Maybe he was. He would've gone on ahead, but he had seen the blonde head of hair belonging to a short and adorable Ed. He thought he kept it hidden pretty well, liking Ed and all that. He was pretty sure it wasn't lust, I mean, he hadn't only wanted to get into the shrimp's pants…But he couldn't bring himself to say those three words.

Rumor was going around that a certain short teen liked him. He wasn't sure what to think. Rumors were usually stretched or even a complete lie at times. But still… he had seen the way the blonde kept looking at him. _"Maybe he does like me… No, that's silly."_ He hadn't realized he had shaken his head until Al asked him what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, just the meeting today. Plus, being führer means having a lot of paperwork and you know how I hate that." Al nodded while Ed remained curiously silent.

"What's wrong with you, brother? You're not normally this quiet."

"Oh it's nothing Al, don't worry about me." Ed glanced up at his brother and looked at him with an I'm-perfectly-fine look.

~Ed POV~

_"Like hell I'm okay! Frikin' sexy Mustang standing within 3 feet of me!" _Ed mentally pulled his hair out screaming. This was so not good. He tended to lose his cool around the colon—führer. As the office door opened, he saw his colleagues and some new recruits.

"Okay today we have some serious issues to talk about today." The führer's voice carried clearly in the large area. "The _ were nearly wiped out by Scar's attempt to create the philosophers stone. In order to gain back their trust, what little we are able to, we must try to help them rebuild their city." A few groans and shaking of heads. "Now I know many of you don't want to help, but we must."

Ed started to zone out at that time. _"So boring…"_ He sighed and his mind began to wander back to the dream he had had this past night.

The older man's breath brushed Ed's ear. He could hear the smile in Mustang's voice. Soft whispers of 'I love you, I love you' were assaulting his every thought. He moaned as Mustang began planting kisses down his neck and collarbone.

"Nnnn… Mustang…" Said person smirked and fastened his mouth on the blonde's soft lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, although soon, the black-haired male had won and set his tongue on the task of exploring Ed's cavern. He groaned into Mustang's touch and he felt the response of both of their bodies. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Mustang… I need you…" the führer removed his mouth from Ed's and began to probe the small body with his tongue…

"Fullmetal! Are you listening!" Ed was woken out of his reverie by that husky voice he had just been dreaming about. He blinked his eyes open in surprise and glanced around. Why was he the only one here? Everyone had left, even Al.

"Where's Al?" Ed looked around wondering if he had just gone to get a coffee or something.

"Your brother is waiting outside for you. I have to explain things to you again, since you fell asleep."

Ed's eyes opened wide. So he had had the dream again! It kept going farther and farther. He loved the way it felt when he was asleep, but when he woke up, a wave of guilt always ravaged his wonderful mood. He had always been taught to love a woman, but, with God as his witness, it would be amazing to feel what Mustang's lips actually felt like on his.

"Hey!" Ed was surprised to find Mustang's face within a few inches of his. God, how he wanted to lean up and kiss him, but no, he shouldn't. The older male probably didn't feel the same way. He didn't realize that he had been staring into those coffee-colored eyes until the führer blushed slightly and put some distance between them. Ed ended up blushing too, a considerably darker red.

"Umm well I get the general idea so I'll, uh, see you next meeting." Ed waved awkwardly and walked outside, blushing furiously. He didn't give Al a chance to catch up with him as he left to go back home to Granny's house.

~Mustang's POV~

As soon as Ed left the room and was far enough down the hall, he slammed his fist down on his desk. "Damn… I almost couldn't control myself..." He sighed and sat down on the couch against the wall. _"I wanted to touch him so bad, just let him know that I care…"_ He rested his head in his hands and tried to control his urge to run after the blonde and drag him into his would-be locked office.

~Ed's POV~

He didn't respond when Granny asked him what was wrong. Ed just stormed up to his room and fell face-down on the bed. He was angry. Angry at himself. Angry at Mustang. _"Sooner or later she'll find out…"_ He sighed. _"Oh well…"_ He sat up and went downstairs. "Hey Granny, what's for dinner?"

**later**

Ed stood up and took his plate to the sink. "Delicious." He nodded at Granny before leaving for his room. He didn't notice Winry's eyes follow him up the stairs worriedly. Granny waved off her suspicions with her hand and let him think through his problem and get over it.

The door closed slightly louder than it normally should've and Ed fell back onto his bed, his back hitting the mattress. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why is this happening to me? I used to hate him… Well whatever. Maybe I'm just crazy."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 of my new Ed x Roy fanfic! Many more (chapters and fanfics) coming! Enjoy! R+R please (:<p> 


End file.
